Tradiciones
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Cuando el señor vestido rojo con barba blanca no viene a tu casa entonces toca improvisar, AoshixMisao. One shot


Aoshi y Misao pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki y a Shueisha

**Tradiciones**

**Por Natsumi Niikura**

La nieve cubría Kyoto con su manto blanco, estaba siendo un invierno realmente frío. En el patio del Aoiya unos destellos azulados rompían la paz del lugar, la blancura fue mancillada por un goteo carmesí, con ello los destellos se apagaron y la imponente silueta del Okashira se mostró.

-_"He vuelto a fallar…"_

La mano de Aoshi sangraba, era la cuarta vez que su práctica acababa con el sangrado de alguna parte de su cuerpo. Esa técnica se le estaba resistiendo, algo que no era habitual, siempre había sido muy hábil y aprendía cualquier técnica con facilidad, quizás aún era demasiado joven para dominar el estilo de lucha del antiguo Okashira. Y hablando de cosas no habituales, no había visto a la pequeña Misao en toda la mañana.

-Hannya ¿dónde está Misao?- el Okashira lanzó la pregunta al aire.

-No la he visto.- el Oni apareció a sus espaldas- Debe estar con Okina.

-¿Quién está conmigo?- el anciano caminó hasta ellos.

-Buscamos a Misao- aclaró Hannya.

-Mi terroncito de azúcar…- Aoshi lanzó una mirada helada al anciano que se estremeció- la he visto correteando por la planta superior, estará en su habitación.

-Arriba no está, vengo de allí- Shikijo sonreía burlonamente.

-¡Mi angelito ha desaparecidooooooooooooo!- al anciano le caían lagrimones.

-Basta- a Aoshi le latía una venita en la sien- haz algo útil.

El Okashira se alejó del anciano, en vez de llorar podría hacer algo útil y buscarla. Le molestaba muchísimo no saber donde se encontraba su pequeña kunoichi, a saber en que lío se estaría metiendo ahora, iba a caerle una buena reprimenda cuando diera con ella. Esa pequeña niña inconsciente que se creía a salvo de todo, como si a ella no pudiera pasarle nunca nada malo, siempre correteando arriba y abajo, canturreando, jugueteando y riendo de lo más animada, aunque… razón no le faltaba, él nunca permitiría que le ocurriera nada malo, no mientras siguiera con vida.

Aoshi recorría el Aoiya con aparente calma preguntando a todos si habían visto a la más jovencita de los Oni, pero nadie sabía nada, se había esfumado en el aire. A cada minuto su enfado crecía, en la parte de abajo no había rastro, subió las escaleras para dirigirse a las habitaciones, el pasillo estaba desierto, caminó deprisa hasta la habitación de la niña y sin ceremonias abrió la puerta, allí tampoco estaba, continuó con el resto de habitaciones indistintamente de si estaban ocupadas o no. No estaba en ninguna habitación, sólo le quedaba un sitio por mirar, su despacho. Abrió la puerta bruscamente pero allí solamente había libros y sus muebles.

-Dónde demonios te has metido, tonta…

A sus espaldas se oyó a alguien correr, no tuvo que girarse para saber quien era.

-¡Aoshi-sama!- la pequeña corrió hacia él con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó molesto sin la más mínima intención de disimularlo- quiero una explicación.

La niña le miró con una mueca traviesa sonriéndole con inocencia, estaba enfadado pero eso no iba a estropearle sus planes, se abrazó a las piernas de Aoshi.

-¿Sabe que día es hoy?- el Okashira la miró con frialdad- Jooooo… dígalo…

-24 de diciembre- la pequeña levantó sus bracitos y él la alzó, entendiendo el gesto- Aún espero tu explicación.

-He leído una cosa muy chula en un libro que tiene Oma-chan- alzó una ceja molesto por que diera tantas vueltas en vez de contestarle- hay países donde hoy es una fiesta y se dan regalos, viene un señor gordo vestido de rojo con barba blanca que entra por las chimeneas y te deja regalos si te portas bien- finalizó su relato con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

-¡Está herido!- rasgó un trozo de su obi para vendarle la mano- tiene que curarse…

El ninja observó su improvisada venda rosa, acababan de regalarle un uniforme nuevo y ya estaba destrozándolo, esa chiquilla no tenía remedio, y encima estaba cambiado de tema sin dignarse a darle una excusa.

-¿Por qué no viene nunca aquí ese señor?- el ninja pensaba que explicación darle, la pequeña ladeó la cabeza- Pues he pensado que usted se pondría triste.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

La kunoichi le había descolocado, pensaba que querría saber por que no le traían nada a ella, no entendía por qué tendría que entristecerse él, conocía la tradición y sólo llevaban regalos a los niños y él ya no lo era.

-Bájeme- el Oni la dejó en el suelo- por que usted es muy bueno tendría que traerle muchos regalos- abrió todo lo que pudo sus bracitos para darle más énfasis a lo que decía- así que como él no viene he pensado… que si a usted no le importa… que yo no sea un señor gordo vestido de rojo, con barba y todo eso pues…- jugueteó con sus deditos- pues que yo…

La pequeña echó a correr dejando inacabada la frase y a Aoshi petrificado sin comprender e imaginando a su niña con el aspecto de aquel hombre, esa imagen le provocó un escalofrío de desagrado, que imagen más espantosa. Los pasitos de la niña le devolvieron a la realidad justo para cazarla al vuelo.

-Pues si no le importa yo le daré un regalo siempre en este día- le extendió un papel- yo le quiero todo eso y más- besó la mejilla de su tutor y después sus labios para saltar de nuevo al suelo- ¡Feliz Navidad Aoshi-sama!

El Okashira observó a la niña alejarse feliz por el pasillo cuando la perdió de vista miró el regalo de Misao, había dibujado el cielo nocturno, con una enorme luna llena y todas las constelaciones que le habían enseñado, en una de las esquinas había escrito "Para que siempre pueda ver las estrellas aunque esté lloviendo. Le quiero mucho Aoshi-sama"

-Boba… -una dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios, conmovido por el regalo de su protegida.

********************************************************************

Un cosquilleo en su nariz le hizo abrir sus ojos azules, el cabello de su esposa era el causante, aquella mujer que había sido su hermanita, su hija, su protegida, sus ganas de vivir y que había atravesado su coraza de hielo, sonrió al comprobar que fingía seguir durmiendo, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle…

-Misao, sé que estás despierta- besó su frente al tiempo que ella se acomodaba más.

-Mentira, estoy dormida…

-Ya veo. En ese caso…- guardó silencio hasta que la vio abrir un ojo llena de curiosidad.

-¿En ese caso?

-¿No estabas dormida?- la ninja le puso morros fastidiada- Tengo un regalo para ti, pero si estás dormida…

-¿Qué es? Estoy despierta, estoy despierta- le miró con los ojos brillantes.

Aoshi abandonó el futón para entregarle la ropa a su mujer, la yukata de invierno que usaba para dormir y que había perdido en algún momento de la noche a manos de su esposo. La comadreja se vistió rápidamente sonriendo alegremente mientras Aoshi hacía lo mismo, seguía siendo de lo más infantil en ciertas ocasiones, pero eso era lo que la hacía tan única.

-Cierra los ojos- susurró en su oído, ella obedeció al instante.

El ex-Okashira cogió su mano y la llevó fuera de la habitación para después cogerla en brazos y subir de un salto hasta el tejado del Aoiya, no había nevado en toda la tarde por lo que el improvisado asiento que había preparado seguía desprovisto de nieve. La acomodó para inmediatamente después sentarse a sus espaldas abrazándola con fuerza y cubriéndola con una manta.

-Ya puedes abrirlos- susurró besándole el cuello.

-¡Wow! ¡Cuantas estrellas!

Era una noche clara, la luna llena se veía resplandeciente rodeada a millones de estrellas que se veían más nítidamente que nunca. Se giró levemente para sonreírle a su Aoshi, él era el mejor regalo que podía tener.

-Son todas para ti, una vez me regalaste las estrellas y hoy te las devuelvo.

-Son preciosas- Aoshi le entregó una cajita.

-Y esto para que las tengas siempre cerca.

La Okashira abrió la cajita sacando de su interior una gargantilla con algunas piedras que simulaban las estrellas y un pequeño colgante con forma de media luna, recordaba haberlo visto en un escaparate, en una tienda de importación europea, y haberse pasado un buen rato embobada mirándolo. Misao se incorporó para besarle, tras esto saltó a la habitación para regresar a los pocos minutos acomodándose de nuevo bajo la manta.

-Yo también tengo un regalo para ti- sonrió ampliamente entregándole un paquete bien envuelto- espero que te guste.

Aoshi desenvolvió su regalo lleno de curiosidad, nunca daba pistas de si algo le gustaba o no, pero ella siempre sabía que quería y nunca iba a lo obvio como un juego de té o algún arma, y esa vez había vuelto a dar en el blanco. Había oído hablar sobre un libro de técnicas especiales y llevaba un tiempo buscándolo, pero no había manera de encontrarlo, al parecer ella lo había encontrado primero.

-A veces pienso que me lees la mente…

-Es que es muy fácil saber que piensas- la chica rió divertida.

-No es lo que piensan los demás.

-Eso es por que ellos no te conocen como yo. Además… tengo otro regalo más para ti, dame la mano- Misao dirigió la mano de Aoshi hasta su vientre para sonreírle dulcemente- Adivina…

Aoshi sonrió ampliamente al comprender a que se refería su mujer. Se besaron apasionadamente, ahora iban a ser uno más en la familia, esa iba a ser una Navidad muy especial para ambos.

-Feliz Navidad Aoshi…

-Feliz Navidad Misao.

**FIN**

Un one shot navideño, tenía ganas de escribir algo así y aquí está.

Feliz navidad a todos y todas, que disfrutéis de estas fiestas y Santa Claus os traiga muchos regalitos. ¡Un besazo!


End file.
